The Sound Of Silence
by LittleSunflower22
Summary: "I have to prove to Poppy how much I love her and how much I need her." {ROUGH DRAFT! Waiting for some feedback before I continue!} Branch x Poppy **Rated:M** ***I DO NOT OWN DREAMWORKS TROLLS!***


Branch was walking in the warm afternoon sun following a mossy path through town. The deep blue-haired Troll whistled a soft tune to himself. He trailed off as his mind began to wander to where his feet were taking him. The destination was nothing special, he thought to himself. The entrance to his highly camouflaged heavily fortified Bergen-proof survival bunker came into view. But it was what was held inside that mattered, Poppy. The joys of becoming Queen also held it's own responsibilities and trials. The newly Queen Poppy was always so busy handling her duties that they hadn't spent much time alone together. And after what had happened before Bridget released them from being eaten by the Bergens, Branch needed clarity. He had sung to Poppy that he loved her, but the blue Troll felt that she had just sung his own song back to him. Branch knew that she cared but was it really to the extent that he did? He put in a formal request to have a private meeting with the Queen; knowing she couldn't blow it off. "I have to prove to Poppy how much I love her and how much I need her." 

Branch suddenly snapped out of his deep thought process when his nose caught the scent of something sweet. It started out soft, almost like a whisper in his ear but as he got closer to the bunker entrance it bean to grow stronger. The whisper was now turning into a roar with his feet coming to a stop on his 'GO AWAY' mat. The scent seemed to have become almost spicy. The male Troll had to admit it was having a strange effect on him. He could feel the blue in his cheeks and ears turning red with heat. The only reasoning he could gather was perhaps a new flower nearby with some weird defense mechanism. Brushing off the strange smell Branch hurried into the bunker, placing his hand on the lever and pulling it downward, he sensitive his decent into the depths of the bunker. After what felt like an eternity, the elevator came to a stop and Branch stepped into a small kitchen area. His mind kept wandering back to Poppy; she was no where to be seen. Trolls have very sensitive ears with the ability to hear a pin drop across the room; he heard nothing but the sound of silence. 'Where is she?' Branch let out an audible sigh; setting his supplies filled pack down on the small stump table in the center of the room. Was she avoiding him? Did she not want his new affections? The blue Trolls ears slowly flattened and any happiness that remained on his face had vanished. Had he ruined any chance he had, but more importantly, had he ruined their friendship? 

With his heart feeling like it had been ripped out and torn apart, Branch retreated to his bedroom. The growing pain in his chest had masked the thick and sickeningly sweet-spicy air seeping through the cracked bedroom door. 'I always close my door'; Branch was puzzled as he reached up to push it open. He snapped out of his sadness as the strong odor hit him like a slap in the face. Finally beginning to notice how his body had been reacting to it; he felt like he was on fire. The white-hot heat was centered around his tightening groin. His eyes immediately shot downward and grew wide, taking in the image of his fully pitched tent. A small wet spot began to form at the very top. "Fuck! How did I not notice that I'm so rock hard?" One name came into his mind: Poppy. She had had control of his mind for so long now. She could make him walk into another worm hole if he wasn't careful. The blue Troll's mind began to haze over as the image of the sweet smiling pink Troll's face transformed into the picture of pure ecstasy. Poppy's pink hair a mussed mess and her glittery cheeks were a deep rose red; beads of sweat dripping down her body. With half lidded eyes she sensually gazed up towards Branch and parted her lips. "Give it to me Branch, please, I need you", the tortured Queen moaned. Branch almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft moan coming from inside the bedroom. Swallowing thickly with his hand on the door he gave the door a gentle push, moving it from view. The small room was dark except for a single candle that burned on a nightstand next to a thick moss bed. With his eyes adjusting to the blackness, Branch could make out a small figure sprawled out on the bed. He had found the source of the moan, which had transformed into a peaceful snore. Starting at the feet his squinting eyes followed the curvy frame up to Poppy's dimly lit sleeping face. 

Branch's heart was jolted back to life as it began to pound heavily in his chest. He knew three things: Poppy was in his bunker, in his bed, and fast asleep. Quietly as he could the blue Troll slowly moved one foot in front of the other and tip-toed his way up next to the bed. Pleased he could see her fully now his eyes hurriedly gulped her down. She was stunning in every way. Her hair was laying haphazardly above her head and her hands were balled up by her face. Poppy was laying on her side and it wasn't long before Branch noticed her dress had ridden up. In that second his mind was rushed back to the ache of his peaking arousal. The heat had consumed every inch of his body, from his toes to the tips of his hair. His cock throbbed hungrily at the sight of the defenseless Queen, HIS Queen. The pink Trolls mouth hung open slightly, letting out a sigh. "Creek.." The male Trolls body froze, the wildfire inside had been immediately tamed. "..how.. how could you Creek..? I loved you.." That name was like ice-cold water being thrown on a burn; and it stung like a bitch. That was all Branch needed to hear and with that he turned to move towards the door. He definitely didn't want to be around when Poppy woke up. "I get it now.." 'She must still be in love with that shit stain..Her heart is full, there's no room for me.' Branch moved quickly now, not concerned about silencing himself; he just wanted to be away from that room. He wanted to be alone. Hand on the knob he let a single tear fall from his face. But he didn't even get it turned a quarter of the way before the most angelic sound rose up from behind him. 

"Please Branch..don't leave.."


End file.
